


Starfish

by lord_of_cats



Series: cat-lords pesterlog experiments [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_of_cats/pseuds/lord_of_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Feferi gets impaled, she uses her last few minutes to speak to someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfish

Everything hurts.  
Well, why wouldn't it? You have a giant gaping hole in your stomach after all.  
But you high-bloods are made of tough stuff, as Vriska is fond of saying.  
But...you're going to die.  
There's a great gaping hole in your stomach. Your internal organs are falling out on the floor. Your vision is spotty and fading.  
But there's one last thing you must do before you die.

You begin to drag your failing body across the console room and push yourself up onto the chair. With shaking fingers, you begin to type.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 9:13  
CC: )(i cuddlefis)(!  
GG: oh hey feferi!!! :)  
CC: )(ow are you doin?  
GG: pretty great!!!  
GG: dave and i are collecting frogs :) :)  
GG: which is more fun than it seems  
GG: we're searching for the rarest pepe!!  
GG: but we keep finding common pepes... :(  
GG: dave even found 'dat boi'  
GG: which is a completely different meme  
GG: feferi?  
GG: are you still there?  
CC: O)( yes  
CC: I'm just a bit preorcapied with somet)(in  
CC: W)(at is a meme?  
GG: trolls don't have memes?  
CC: Why don't you explain t)(em?  
CC: I'd love to )(ear you talk about somet)(ing you love until I...  
GG: until you what? :(  
CC: Nevermind  
CC: Go on  
GG: well um...  
GG: oh i can't go on when i'm worried about you!!! :( :( :(  
GG: what's wrong?  
CC: I...  
CC: It's not important  
CC: Just my ex-moirail  
GG: :(  
CC: )(e just can't let it go we've broken up  
GG: well he has to  
GG: he has to deal with the fact he let the most beautiful sea princess slip through his fingers!!  
CC: aw t)(anks 38D  
CC: )(ee )(ee  
CC: You're always so nice to me!  
CC: You're always so nice to everyone.  
CC: I love you more t)(an anemonet)(in  
CC: I'm going to miss you 38(  
GG: miss me?  
GG: what do you mean miss me?  
GG: feferi? whats going on?  
GG: feferi?  
GG: seastar?  
cuttlefishCuller [CC] is an idle chum!  
GG: feferi!  
GG: feferi peixes you answer me right this instant!  
GG: seastar?  
GG: seastar please  
GG: please answer  
cuttlefishCuller [CC] is an active chum!  
GG: seastar?  
GG: what happened? i was so worried  
CC: OH GOG  
CC: WHY DO I HAVE TO ALWAYS BE THE ONE TO TELL THEM?  
GG: feferi?  
CC: NO, IT'S KARKAT  
GG: get off her account you angry weirdo!  
CC: IM SORRY JADE  
CC: SHES DEAD    
GG: stop it!!!  
GG: she's not  
GG: you're lying and its not funny  
CC: IM NOT  
CC: ERIDAN PULLED OUT A GUN AND SHOT A HOLE THROUGH HER CHEST  
CC: SHE DIED TALKING TO YOU  
CC: SHE MUSTVE DRAGGED HERSELF ACROSS THE ROOM IF THE TRAIL OF BLOOD IS ANY INDICATOR  
CC: THATS SOME DEDICATION  
CC: MUSTVE HURT A LOT  
GG: SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
GG: NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN  
gardenGnostic [GG]  ceased pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 9:30


End file.
